


Challenge Accepted

by WheresMyWings



Series: OTP Prompts [3]
Category: Quantico - Fandom
Genre: F/M, This started as prompt silliness and then somehow turned to fluffy trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 00:31:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9941243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WheresMyWings/pseuds/WheresMyWings
Summary: Prompt: Imagine Person A saying to Person B, “If real life was a fandom, people would ship us.” Bonus: Person A, never one to quit while they’re ahead, continues to say “There would be porn of us.” How Person B reacts is up to you.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to read more Alex/Ryan fics, but it doesn't look like they're a popular pairing in the Quantico fandom, so I guess I'll start my one woman fandom in support of them. Lol
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Fandom: Quantico  
Pairing: Alex X Ryan  
Setting: Slight AU where they're still dating but haven't gotten engaged… yet :)  
Title: Challenge Accepted

“Babe, do you think Peraltiago is OTP?” 

He looks up from playing Fruit Ninja on his phone and makes a confused face, chuckling, “Do I think who is what?”

She points the remote at the paused screen of the Brooklyn Nine Nine cast. “Do you think Jake and Amy are #RelationshipGoals?” 

He looks at the screen and then goes back to playing the game. “They're total opposites, but in a good way. They compliment each other. They're pretty great detectives and they work well together.” He tries to tickle her feet. “Kinda like us.” 

“Awwww, babe, that was really sweet.” She takes her feet out of his lap and slides over into it, straddling him. She tries to kiss him on the lips while he’s still trying to play the game, so he keeps dodging her kisses, trying to beat his high score. 

Then a thought hit him, “You know, if real life was a fandom, people would probably ship us.”

She stops trying to kiss him, “Eh, I don't really see it. But maybe I could if you weren't ignoring me and my kisses for a video game about slicing fruit.”

He puts the phone down and starts slowly massaging her hips as he kisses her neck. She moans at his touch and wraps her arms around his neck. “There would totally be porn of us.”

Alex removes her arms from around his neck and pushes back at his shirtless chest. “What?! Eww. No!”

He starts torturing her with kisses and tickles. “You’re wondering what kind, aren't you?”

“No, I'm not.” She lets out in between moans, gasps and giggles. “Fucking perv.” 

He massages her breasts, “definitely big boob,” he says, while kissing up her neck and hovers above her lips. He changes their positions so they're stretched out on the couch. 

She kisses him on his lips. “Shut up…” Another kiss. “Asshole.” 

“Ms. Parrish! I never took you as the … back door type.” He said removing his hands from her bountiful chest and running them down the curve of her back towards her ass. 

She nibbles at his lips and pulls him closer on top of her.

“Well I guess that makes sense. As a highly trained field agent, if you can't just waltz in through the front,” he runs his hand lower and grabs her ass, “you’d just have to sneak in the back.” 

She bites hard into his neck and squeezes his ass herself. “Keep it up and it’ll be solo masturbation, “ she lightly bites his left nipple, “or BDSM.” 

“Challenge accepted.” 

Their laughs quickly turned into moans of pleasure.

**Author's Note:**

> So ... yeah. That escalated quickly. Hope they enjoyed it. Hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> Until next time. 
> 
> Don't forget to comment! :D
> 
> Constructive criticism is always welcome.


End file.
